gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 373 - Historical Patents
Ch. 372 - Love is in the Air Ch. 374 - Stolen Artifact CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. The Mad Scientist Match 12 details in Meeting the Madman Time Loop REQUIREMENT 2. First of it's Kind PLACE 4 Worlds First Car in the Garden 3. Work in Progress Return to Old Havanna Find 12 hidden objects in Old Havanna 4. Suspended Travel to Nature is Alive Paradox Find 6 differences in Nature is Alive Paradox 5. Invention of Gravity Have 3 Newtons Apple Tree in the Garden Upgrade 1 Worlds First Car to Level 2 6. Locked Up Return to The Hermitage Find 12 hidden objects in The Hermitage 7. First Conversation Travel to Hello Find 12 hidden objects in Hello 8. Vintage Nova Scotia Travel to Running an Errand Find 12 hidden objects in Running an Errand 9. Vintage Philadelphia Travel to Independence Day Parade Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Independence Day Parade Time Warp 10. Birth of Gravity Upgrade 1 Newtons Apple Tree to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Worlds First Car to Level 3 11. Influential Inventions Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 373 scenes Have 1 BULDING in the Garden 12. Complete Inventor's Workshop Collect the Inventors Workshop and place it in your Garden 13. Historic Site Upgrade 1 Graham Bell Museum to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Newtons Apple Tree to Level 3 14. Museum of Inventions Upgrade 1 Graham Bell Museum to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Graham Bell Museum to Level 5 15. Build the First Steam Engine Complete the First Steam Engine Wonder 16. Working Steam Engine Upgrade the First Steam Engine to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Meeting the Madman Time Loop Earn 2 stars in Meeting the Madman Time Loop 3 Star Hello Earn 3 stars in Hello 3 Star Running an Errand Earn 3 stars in Running an Errand 3 Star Independence Day Parade Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Independence Day Parade Time Warp 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 373 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 373 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 373 scenes OPTIONAL SCENE 6 QUESTS 17. Edison's Workshop Travel to Edison at Work Find 12 hidden objects in Edison at Work 3 Star Inside the Edison at Work Earn 3 stars in Edison at Work |-| STORYLINE= Quest:The Mad Scientist Ch.373/S.1 - Meeting the Madman Time Loop I am running out of time. I have to do something before I meet up with Eleanor. Have to meet up with the scientist! Remember the guy we met in *Steampunk City*? I don't even know if he likes me coming over unannounced. Why won't this work? What am I doing wrong? Help me out Grumpy! Oh! Forgot that you are a cat!... eh, and you might you be? Are you lost mister? I am Enrique, I can't explain much as I am running out of time here, could you please help me fix this device. Woah! Where did you get this piece of equipment? Are you from the future? More about that later, would you please help me out? Hmm... I can, but, I have some demands. I don't kn ow what kind of risk I am running here with this device, so consider this a compensation for rendering service. Argh! The sum is too much. There is no other way but paying from my pocket. Quest:Work in Progress Ch.141/S.1 - Old Havana The fellow sure looks suspicious. Is he running from the law? Let's see, the wires are burnt and the device looks like it was assembled in a hurry. That much I know, but the question is, can it be fixed? What was this used for anyway? From what I understood, this thing right here erases memory. Ooh! A device that erases memory? I am intrigued! Quest:Suspended Ch.373/S.2 - Nature is Alive Paradox Dropped a message to Enrique. Have something important to discuss. Eleanor, I can explain, I... ...sorry, Enrique, I am afraid we are way past that stage. I want you to know that you are being suspended for re-opening an old case without authorization and *stealing* a device that belongs to the Time Society. Suspended? Don't I get a say on this? Come on! He got what he deserved. This must be a lesson for our agents who goof around. Quest:Locked Up Ch.276/S.1 - The Hermitage Have locked up the Time Thief in our cell. Once Eleanor comes back, we can interrogate him. Borgsworth was searching for you, would you help him with the Time Loop. WHAT? Enrique is suspended! I mean I didn't see that coming, I thought Eleanor was going to warn him. I don't know what Enrique was thinking. I will talk to him, but it will be hard to find him since he won't have a Time Machine because of his suspension. Quest:First Conversation Ch.373/S.3 - Hello Oh no! Ugh these Time Thieves. They never quit do they? What are they up to now> Another historical figure? Now they are on a hunt for these inventors? We are still not done. You will be surprised to know what's next! Quest:Vintage Nova Scotia Ch.373/S.4 - Running an Errand Mr. Graham Bell himself has asked us to help him out. Meet me on the streets, I will explain. Mr. Graham Bell has come across some *intruders*, who interrupt these workers from laying the telephone wires. So, we are helping them lay down the wires near his home in Nova Scotia. Good job, Agent. Have to stick around a bit I guess I will help Mr. Graham Bell out. I will foreshadow the situation here. Can you help Borgsworth with the Time Loop Quest:Vintage Philadelphia Ch.373/S.5 - Independence Day Parade Time Warp Agent, thanks for agreeing to meet up with me. We have a situation going on. And yes indeed, it's the Time Thieves. A Time Loop has formed because of them. Finally! Fixed it. And I heard that Enrique is suspended Eleanor always makes her feelings known, isn't she?